Puppets
by xoxo-simmy
Summary: oneshot In which Nekozawa must find Kirimi a birthday present, with the help of the Host Club! Sucky summary, but read and review, please?


**Puppets** _by_ **Simmy.xxx**

**A.N.:** I don't know. I'm on a writing spree with Ouran today. So I hope no one is OOC or anything because I'm kind of writing two fanfiction stories at the moment, as well as one of my own creation. And hopefully none of them suck. So, after the disclaimer, enjoy.

**Disclaimer.:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters from it. You will also see something else that is not mine, but I don't want to give away too much. (I bet the title gave you enough ideas.)

_**xoxoxoxo**_

Umehito Nekozawa did not know what to do. He was getting closer to Kirimi, but he wanted a way for them to get closer _faster_.

And then, it hit him. He knew exactly what to do.

The door cracked and out popped Beelzenef. "Huh? Nekozawa-sempai?" Haruhi said as the entire Host Club looked to the door.

"Nekozawa-sempai, do you need something?" Tamaki asked, a bit startled by the random visit from his sempai.

Nekozawa stepped into the Host Club fully, and admitted his problem. "I want to get closer to Kirimi..."

"Are you having trouble again?" asked Hunni sweetly, before taking a bite of his cake.

"I don't know how to get closer to her..."

Renge, laughing annoyingly, appeared. "We could begin your training again!" She held a flashlight and threatened to turn it on him, causing Nekozawa to get a harsh chill down his spine.

"No!" he cried dramatically. Renge made a noise of disapproval and crossed her arms, flashlight still at hand. Nekozawa wished she would get rid of the evil beam-maker.

"Then what would you like to do?" she snapped, giving him a dirty look.

"Kirimi's birthday is coming up..." he mused aloud.

"Then give her a gift," Haruhi bluntly told him.

"You could give her Beelzenef!" Tamaki said, and broke out ranting, "It could mean a lot to her, as it was her older brother's and something very valuable to him that he gave to her out of love..."

"Did you forget that she has a fear of cats?" Haruhi said monotonously. She gave Tamaki a look as he froze mid-speech.

"Ah-ha..." he said, not knowing how to respond. He hadn't _forgotten_, really, just assumed she had gotten over it. He stood in thought. For a moment.

"Make her a cake!" Hunni suggested, munching on his own with a huge smile upon his face. "Or cookies!"

"Wouldn't she have a birthday cake anyway?" the twins pointed out, causing a pout to come onto Hunni's face.

"I know!" Tamaki yelled.

"You do?" Nekozawa said, hopefully.

"I bet it's something stupid," Haruhi muttered. Kyouya nodded next to her in agreement and the twins made a smart remark about "their lord's stupidity."

"Since Kirimi is afraid of cats, give her a spray bottle! She can spray the cats and they'll go away and leave her alone!"

"Uh, my lord," began Hikaru.

"She's paralyzed in fear of cats," finished Kaoru. "She would be too afraid to use it."

"And probably wouldn't remember to bring it," added Hikaru. Tamaki went to thinking again as Haruhi proclaimed that he really was stupid.

"I know!" Tamaki yelled again.

"I hope this is smarter than his last idea," Haruhi stated. Kyouya nodded again.

"Since you can't give Kirimi Beelzenef, give her a puppet of her own!"

"That actually may work," Haruhi said.

"Aren't I a genius, Haruhi?" Tamaki bragged proudly.

"Uh, no comment..." she responded, causing Tamaki to nearly go into his emo-corner.

Meanwhile with the rest of the host club, Nekozawa responded enthusiastically to Tamaki's idea. "But what kind of puppet could I give to Kirimi?" he asked.

"I know, I know!" Hunni said, hopping up from his seat. "Give her a bunny puppet! Like Little Bunny Foo-Foo!"

Nekozawa had no idea where to find one, so the Host Club left on a search for a Little Bunny Foo-Foo puppet with him. After they found one (several hours later) Nekozawa gave his thanks and everyone parted for home.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

A few days later, Haruhi was staring out the window of the Host Club, bored as they awaited their first customers.

"Is that Nekozawa-sempai and Kirimi?" asked Tamaki, standing besides her. Everyone else approached the window and seemed to believe that it was.

They watched closely as Nekozawa bent down and pulled a present box out from behind his back.

"Happy Birthday, Kirimi. From Beelzenef and Onichama."

Kirimi grinned widely and snatched the present from her brother, before ripping off the ribbon and wrapping paper. She opened the small box a little more carefully and found a Little Bunny Foo-Foo hand puppet inside. Her face dulled a little at the sight of it, as she pulled it onto her hand. She moved the puppets arms about and made him hop around before an enormous grin overtook her face and she leapt to hug Nekozawa.

"Thank you, Onichama!"

From the window, everyone had a soft smile on their face, with the exception of Kyouya, who smirked, and Tamaki, who looked like he could cry.

"It's so sweet..." he whispered. Haruhi gave him a look, but secretly she agreed whole-heartedly–she just couldn't say that to Tamaki.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

**A.N.:** This was so much better in my mind then what I wrote it to be. Oh, well. Anyway, I'm sure I spelled "onichama" wrong but whatever... I apologize for any other spelling errors, because my Word is mean and tells me to spell things wrong and I usually don't reread to check. Please review with comments, criticism, complaints, ideas/requests (these would make me the happiest), flames, and anything else really. Thanks for reading!

Oh, I have no idea when Kirimi's birthday is, so if anyone knows don't mind if the is nowhere near it.


End file.
